Blog użytkownika:HerosTania/Rozdział 1 /Jak poznałam swojego Tatę
Dzisiejszy dzień zapowiadał się świetny.Mama przygotowała niebieskie gofry na śniadanie . A wdodatku za tydzień miałam urodziny.Wszystko było cudne ... do czasu gdy natrzedł czas wyjścia do szkoły (Mam dyslekcjie i ADHD więc szkoła to mój wróg nr jeden). Mama zabrała mnie i mojego przyjaciela Fineasza do szkoły autem. Wysadziła nas przed szkołą i pojechała z uśmiechem do pracy.Nasza pierwsza lekcja to Łacina , czyli najfajniejsza lekcja . Pewnie myślicie dlaczego,a oturz dlatego,że uczy jej Pan Donald. Najlepszy nauczyciel pod słońcem. Po tej lekcji mieliśmy iść do muzeum.Podobno jest tam jakaś fajna wystawa grecko-rzymska.Na lekcji łaniny uczyliśmy się o herosach,więc wystawa po tej lekcji była jak najbardziej na miejscu. Gdy szliśmy do muzeum podrodze zatrzymaliśmy się na gorącą czekolade u mojej mamy (tak na gorącą czekolade ponieważ teraz jest zima ).Po tej słodkiej stacji w cukierni ruszyliśmy dalej . Wystawa była nawet interesująca , ale cała klasa była tak głośno ,że nic nie słyszałam . Gdy dotarliśmy do bogów Greckich. Dostaliśmy nowego przewodnika.Miał czarne włosy , i morski kolor oczu . Ubrany był w kapelusz wętkarski i hawajsą koszule z krutkim rękawkiem i dzinsowe krutkie spodnie , co było dziwne ponieważ był środek zimy . Pan Donald rozmawiał z przewodnikiem jak by go znał chyba ze sto lat.Gdy pan z muzeum zaczoł opowiadać o tch wszystkich rzeczach jakie spotkaliśmy , zaciekawił nas wszystkich ponieważ cała klasa słuchała tak uważnie.Pan Donald zadawał pytania wszystkim uczniom . I wkońcu doszedł do mnie -Tania. Jak nazywają się dzieci człowieka i boga ? - Zapytał -Yyy...No półbogiem. -Dobrze.-Odparł zadowolony I tak zakończyliśmy wycieczke . Na mnie już czekała mama .Fin poszedł z nami do domu . Czekała tam na nas nie spodzianka , mama przyniosła nam z pracy dużo niebieskich cukierków. Zrobiła kakao i wszyscy usiedlismy przy stole. Opowiadaliśmy sobie jak nam minoął dzień w szkole i pracy , gdy nagle ktoś zapukał do dzwi. Mama wstała i poszła otworzyć .W dziach stanoł nasz przewodnik . Mama podskoczyła do góry gdy zobaczyła pana z muzeum. Wydała z siebie zduszony jęk . -Po... Cześć. -Cześć May . Wyglądasz pięknie jak zwykle.Moge wejść?- odparł przewodnik.Powiem trzy słowa ,co jest grane? -Tak , wejdz prosze .-odparła mama To było dziwne przewodnik wita się z mamą jak by się znali już długo, a mama zaprasza go do środka.Siedzieliśmy z Fineaszem przy stole i patrzyliśmy ze zdziwieniem co dalej będzie się działo . Przewodnki wszedł do środka i powiedział dzień dobry , zaczoł mówić coś do mamy . Nic nie słyszałam , ale najwidoczniej coś było nie tak ,bo obydwoje byli spięci . Wkońcu mama odwróciła się do nas i ... -Tania. To jest Posejdon. Twój tata... I w tym momęcie całe życie zawaliło mi się do góry nogami . Przez jedenaście lat mój ojciec nie raczył nawet się pojawić co ja mówie wysłać prezętu na urodziny nic a teraz ni stąd ni zowąd poprostu się pojawia,i mówi ,że jest moim ojcem.Zdołałam z siebie wydusić tylko jedno -słucham? Takie niby nic, powinnam sie cieszć mój ojciec sie odezwał przyszedł do mnie . Ale byłam wkurzona , że moja mama cierpiała przez tyle lat,że ja nigdy nie miałam ojca , a to wszystko przez niego . -Kochanie,posłuchaj nie chciałam ci mówic dla twojego bezpieczeństwa... -Czekaj, czyli wszystko co mi powiedziałaś-(czyli nic,mama nigdy nie wspominała o tacie)- to kłamstwo? -To bardzo skomplikowane . Bo twój ojciec jest ...bogiem ,pamiętasz co mówił Pan Donald na lekcjach , że bogowie mieli dzieci z śmiertelniczkami.To ty właśnie jesteś takim dzieckiem ...- I nagle wszystko stało się jasne jestem półkrwi . Myślałam ,że zemdleje . - Jakoś mi słabo.- I zemdlałam. Gdy tylko się obudziłam usłyszałam głos którego mi brakowało -Ciesze się , że się obudziłaś .- To był Fineasz mój przyjaciel. -Co sie dzieje ?-zapytałam w półprzytomna. -Choć,ktoś chcę z tobą porozmawiać.-Wtedy przypomniało mi się kto do nas przyszedł.Wstałam i Fin zaprowadził mnie do kuchni . Tam czekali na mnie mama i tata . Mama wstała od stołu pełna usmiechu na twarzy, jak zawsze . Lecz po policzku płyneła jej łza . Ucałowała mnie w czoło i wyszła z kuchni , pozostawijając mnie sam na sam z moim "tatą".Podeszłam bliżej i usiadłam przy stole patrząc na Posejdona . -Cześć...Tania.-powiedział uśmiechając się promiennie do mnie.Biła od niego taka ciepła morska bryza.Może to dlatego ,że jest bogiem morza. -Hej.-starałam się być miła, ale cięrzko było. -Przepraszam ,że się nie odzywałem przez tyle lat . Nie mogłem ,mój brat Zeus zabronił nam się spotykać z dzećmi półkrwi... -Posejdonie,...niewiem nawet jak mam się zachować.Niewiem o co chodzi ale dziękuje ,że się zjawiłeś. Ciężko było z siebie coś wydusić , ale poszło. -Słyszałem, że masz nie długo urodziny ... i mam dla ciebie prezęt. Wyciągną z kieszeni długopis,spinke,i piekny naszyjnik z srebrną myszelką. Było coś tam jeszcze , niebieska myszla a w środku branzoletka. -To dla ciebie, prosze. -Dziękuje , ale co to jest? Najpierw wyciągną długopis nacisnoą gówkę jakby chciał coś napisać i ukazał się miecz piąkny piecz z lekkom niebieską poświatą. - To jest miecz , Bardzo niebezpieczny.Pamiętaj aby go używać iwyłącznie w obronie ,a i ten miecz nie rani śmiertelniów . -Ok. Nie rani śmiertelników to co rani? -Potwory. -Yyy...ok. Potwory super ,Będom mnie napadać potwory, genialnie .Potem wyciągną muszelkę i wyją branzoletkę.Nacisnoł muszelkę pośrodku i pojawiła się tarcza z różnymi obrazkami z walki. -To tarcza .Jak pewnie zauwarzyłaś. -Mhy.-wyciągnełam ręke ,że by jej dotknąć ale ona się zwineła. Następnie wzią do ręki spinkę , która zamieniła się w łuk. -Ten łuk będzie zawsze przy tobie . Ma nie kończącą się ilość strzał. -Łał.-Uśmiechnełam się, a tata się zaczoł ze mnie śmiać.Wzią ostatnią rzecz to był naszyjnik . Wstał i podszedł do mnie . Założył mi ten naszyjnik na szyje mówiąc: -To naszyjnik , który zawsze będzie cię chronił,i przypominał o tym kim naprawde jesteś.-mówiąc to spochmurniał chyba to było coś warznego.Nie namyślając się długo zapytałam -Co miałeś na myśli ... będzie mnie chronił i przypominał kim naprawde jestem ? -Wiesz ,teraz na olipmie mamy ciężkie czasy kronos powstaje i za rok dojdzie do wojny , a wtedy ten naszyjnik będzie cię chronił ,a co do tego kim naprawde jesteś to chodzi oto ,że przy podejmowaniu dezyzji zawsze da ci dobrą rade i miejmy nadzieje , że nie przejdziesz na strone ... zła. -Dziękuje ... za wszystko , że przyszedłeś do mnie i ,że mama jest wreszcie zadowolona ... -Nie ma za co , ale będziesz musiała wyjechać na obuz .Pamiętaj to co ci powiedziałem, dobrze?!Dozobaczenia.-uśmiechną się poraz ostatni i zmienił się w mgiełkę i znikł. -Ale ... na jaki obuz?!! Niestety nikogo tam już nie było .Zostałam sama z prezętami od taty i myślałam co mam teraz zrobić ... gdy nagle zobaczyłam w muszelce list .Wziełam go do ręki, był to list do mnie .Otworzyłam go ,w jego treści była mapa. Prowadziła do jakiegoś obozu chyba herosów. Odwróciłam na drugą strone i przeczytałam To mapa do obozu herosów daj ją mamie i niech cię tam zawiezie jeszcze dziś !(weźcie ze sobą Fineasza).Pozdrawiam Posejdon . Co do tego wszystkiego ma Fineasz ? Nie rozmyślałam długo poszłam do mamy i pokazałam jej mapę .Popatrzyła na mnie bardzo zdziwiona ,ale powiedziała tylko tyle -Idz do pokoju , spakuj się weź prezęty od taty i jedziemy na obuz .-nie była zadowolona to mówiąc ,ale starała się nie rozpłakać.Nie drążyłam tematu bo wiem ,że dla niej to nie jest łatwy temat .Poszłam do pokoju spakowałam się wpiełam sinkę od taty we włosy , branzoletkę wsunełam na rękę a długopis do kieszeni .Poszłam do pokoju tam na mnie czekali mama i Fin rozmawiali o podróży ,gdy mnie dostrzegli mama się uśmiechneła i ruszyliśmy do auta. Po dwuch godzinacha jazdy w śniegu wkońcu dojechaliśmy na miejsce .Mama zaprowadziła nas do bramy na której było napisane "Obuz półkrwi"i powiedziała -Tu musimy się pożegnać.-mówiła to z takim żalem , jakby za chile miała się rozpłakać. -Pa mamo ...obiecuje ,że przyjade na święta .-usmiechnełam sie ,że by poprawić jej chumor , ale ona tlko mnie przytuliła (mało co mnie nie dusząc) , pocałowała w czoło i powiedziała kilka matczynych uwag typu :uważaj na siebie , bądz grzeczna itp. Poczym poszła do auta i znikła za drzewami.Weszliśmy z Fineaszem na teren obozu i ruszyliśmy na przud. Po drodze spotkaliśmy kilkoro uczestników obozu ,któży walczyli z manekinami . Fineasz powiedział ,że musimy iść do dużego domu .Gdy tylko dotarliśmy na miejsce zobaczłam ogromny niebieski dom ,otoczony żezbami bogów olipijskich ,a na werandzie siedział Pan Donald z jeszcze jednym panem ...który był ubrany w hawajską koszyle w tygryski . -Tania , witaj na obozie herosów .To jest Dionizos kierownik obozu .-powiedział nauczyciel tak samo radosnie jak zawsze. -Dzieńdobry. -Kolejny heros do nianczenia.!!-Powiedział pogdarliwie Pan D. -Nie zwracaj na to uwagi , on zawsze taki jest.Siadaj tu prosze .-wskazał na miejsce obok niego.-Jak mineła ci podróż? -Dobrze dziękuje .Prosze pana ...? -Tak ...już wiem o co chodzi .Spokojnie wszystkiego dowiesz się w swoim czasie.-mówił to tak spokojnie ,że nie byłam wstanie myśleć ,że tak nie będzie .Wtedy odezwał się Pan Dionizos . -Wiesz kto jest twoim ojcem ... lub matką?-jego głos był szorstki i nie miły. -Tak ... to Posejdon. -Oh . Jak miło twój brat jest teraz w obozie poznasz go jest bardzo wkurzający . -Yyy... Tak..., tego właśnie nie lubiłam . Mówienia mi czegoś czego nie chce wiedzieć.Mniejsza właśnie sie dowiedziałam ,że mam brata . -Dionizosie,może sprawdz czy cie nie ma w pokoju ? co ?- powiedział Donald. -Dobrze.Dobrze.-powiedział kierownik i znikł w futrynie dzwi. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach